A NaruSasu Story
by OtakuStar97
Summary: Sasuke has everything a boy could want but not everything he wanted. And it all started while Naruto and Sasuke were working together. A NaruSasu yaoi/BoyXBoy fanfic. My first fanfic so please review ! :D
1. A NaruSasu Story

I do not own Naruto or any other character unfortunatley :( Rated T Has some yaoi/BoyXBoy

If your reading this thank you and sorry for any mistakes made.

"Sasuke this doesn't feel right," said Naruto.

"What's wrong, I thought that you wanted to do this?" said Sasuke, wondering what Naruto was on about.

"No, Sasuke, you know that I was supposed to be training and you know Kakashi said that if I miss one more training session then he'll make me wash and clean all of his dogs, do you know how many there are?" a frustrated Naruto answered.

"Naruto you will work for me, or I'll make you homeless and Sakura would never want to go out with you!" said Sasuke "However you agreed to this knowing that you're getting paid, so why are you complaining!"

"Well you said that it would only be a quick job, not a FULL DAY!"Naruto shouted out to Sasuke angrily, knowing that he was going to be punished later by Kakashi.

It was a warm sunny day, with the sun beaming down with the occasional cool breeze on the green grassy fields, where Naruto was working for Sasuke. Naruto had to help Sasuke's workers build new houses for Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha was a great ninja working with team seven including Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. He was also the head of Konoha Housing Association; he was in control of all the houses in Konoha and could make you homeless with just a click of his fingers. Sasuke didn't have a good childhood; yes he was always adored by all of the girls at Konoha Academy but he was always looked down on, his older brother, Itachi, he was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, he had outstanding ninja skills and he was in charge of the Konoha's Housing Association. Sasuke tried so hard to be acknowledged by his father and Itachi.

It has been five years since the incident of Itachi wanting to prove his power; he killed his entire clan and abandoned his company, leaving only Sasuke. Sasuke filled up with many emotions; hatred and sadness. Ever since that incident Sasuke's main goal in life is to kill his brother and to get revenge for his clan.

However, now that Sasuke had gained control of Konoha Housing Association, he seemed to forget about Itachi and just get on with his life. Sasuke had everything a boy could want wealth, a big house, and expensive cars and is adored by all of the girls. Although, even though he had all of that, it just wasn't what he wanted.

(In Sasuke's mind, as he was watching Naruto work)

_Awww he's so cute, why are you making him work ,why not just ask him out ,the only reason you asked him is so that he'll get hot and sweaty and take of his t-shirt._

Oh, shut up, that's not the onlyreason one of my workers were ill so I needed a replacement so that I can get this job finished by the end of the week.

_That's not the only reason._

Yes it is. Damn I'm arguing with myself.

_Oh come on just admit it, he's cute... And fit, I mean, come on look at those abs._

I do have to admit, he is pretty cute...No, no I'm not gay.

_You can keep on saying that but it wont be true. You've rejected all of the girls that have asked you out...And this is the reason why .You've been looking at him this whole time, your practically drooling._

No, I can't be, really, I mean...Oh God...uhh...

_There you go I win! You love Naruto and you yourself can't think of any reasons to why you don't._

No, how can I love that baka, I mean he just barely graduated Konoha Academy and he's...he's

_Cute? Fit?_

Yeah...I mean no, no, not at all.

_Admit it, you love Naruto, just go on over there and ask him out. Or do I have to do it for you._

Go away! I don't love Naruto, just leave me alone.

_Hey, fine, I'm only speaking the truth here. You just can't stand the truth can you!_

(Back to reality)

"Hey, Sasuke all of the workers have left, you've been sitting here for about thirty minutes now, you look lost," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Really, oh ok," Sasuke said, as he was just figuring out what was going on after he was daydreaming about Naruto and talking to himself.

"Yeah, Sasuke are you ok? You seem troubled," A curious Naruto asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks, what time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's ten to six why?" Naruto answered. As the sun was setting, it was creating a silhouette of the trees on the grass.

"No reason really, I just have to get home soon," said Sasuke. This overwhelming feeling came over Sasuke; he leaned forward, closer to Naruto.

Naruto backed up and shouted, "What are you doing, teme!"

"Uhh, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Sasuke replied.

"Sorry Sasuke, I never knew you were, but I'm not, you know that I love Sakura, you said it yourself a while ago!" shouted a confused Naruto.

"No, I'm not, I don't know what came over me, sorry" Sasuke replied, still unsure of how Naruto is going to act to what just happened. Sasuke himself was still confused himself about what happened, but he kind of wanted to kiss Naruto.

(Inside of Naruto's mind)

I can't believe that he was going to kiss me.

_Yeah and you wanted him to as well didn't you._

No, why would I want to kiss Sasuke, I love Sakura.

_Are you sure you love Sakura? I mean you've kissed Sasuke before and he was your first kiss._

Yes I'm sure, well I think so, and that kiss with Sasuke was a mistake.

_Doesn't mean you didn't enjoy it._

Well a bit...No, no what am I saying.

_Just say it you wanted Sasuke to kiss you._

...

_Ha there you go._

(Back to reality)

"Naruto?" said Sasuke.

"Hmm, oh sorry, daydreaming, anyway why did you try to kiss me?" asked Naruto.

"..." No reply from Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, answer," Naruto was unable to finish his sentence. Sasuke was on top of him, Naruto was trying to get away but Sasuke was too strong. Sasuke was leaning closer, towards Naruto. As their lips touched, Naruto trying to resist but couldn't help but to carry on, Sasuke's lips were warm; his tongue entered into Naruto's mouth, Sasuke slid his tongue across the top of Naruto's mouth.

(Inside Sasuke's mind)

Oh my god, I can't believe that I'm kissing Naruto!

_And who was the one saying that they didn't love Naruto!_

Oh shut up and let me enjoy this!

_Okay fine, but don't come back to me when you start to think about what Naruto is doing now._

I don't love him, I just wanted to kiss him there's nothing wrong with that.

_You do love him! And I wouldn't call this a kiss, this is a snog!_

(In Naruto's mind)

Oh my god! Why am I kissing this dobe?

_Well you're enjoying it._

Well yeah, no I'm not gay how can I be enjoying this!

_Well maybe you just love Sasuke?_

I couldn't, I love Sakura!

_Well you're the one leading Sasuke on!_

No I'm not!

_Yes you are! You know you love Sasuke! So why don't you admit it?_

(Reality)

"I LOVE SASUKE!" shouted out Naruto. A confused Sasuke looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

If you got all of the way thorugh this wow and thank you. If any one reads this I will start another chapter soon.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Run Away

*I do not own Naruto or anything other character unfortunately

Hey ^^I don't know if anybody will read the second chapter of this but if anyone does, I thank you

Sorry for not updating in ages I became ill, had a bunch of test and couldn't get any good ideas. I should be doing homework right now but I can't be bothered (I don't know when I am either :P) and I'd rather be writing this. Sorry for bad description and if I start to rush it. To anybody who is reading this thank you and I hope you enjoy .

Run Away

(Inside Naruto's head)

Damn why did I say that?

_You said it because it's true._

...

_There see, it is true._

...Fine it's true, but I don't want him to know it!

_Yeah but if you do love him you may as well confess, your the only ones here!_

No I don't, it's your fault I said it, I don't want him to know that I love him though, do I!

_Well, you love him so should just say it._

No, I don't, I didn't want _him_ to know.

I'm not even to sure myself.

(Reality)

Sasuke wasn't sure how to react to what Naruto just said, was he happy because the person he loves loved him back or confused? Even though he'd wanted this all of the time that he'd been in team seven with Naruto, Naruto had always loved Sakura but now Naruto just said that he loves him. Or was Naruto playing a trick on him? Then all of what just happened now was, fake?

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't spoken in a while, grey clouds started to cover the blue sky and the rain was starting to fall. "You're lying," said Sasuke breaking the silence between him and Naruto.

"What no, I mean umm I'm not to sure," Naruto said to Sasuke. The rain was getting heavier.

"Of course you're lying; you love Sakura, why would you love me!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto then ran off.

"Wait, SASUKE!" Naruto ran after Sasuke.

Sasuke ran to the border of Konoha and sat under a tree, trying to think through what just happened.

(In Sasuke's head)

Naruto must have been lying, why would he love me?

_You have loved Naruto for ages, you didn't have the guts to say it but he did_

He loves Sakura, not me

_Why would he say that if he didn't love you?_

To annoy me, trick me into saying that I loved him back

_But how would he know if you did, what if you didn't love him back and you freaked out and told him " No I don't love you, what freak are you?" what if you said that, how do you think Naruto is feeling now that you've run away_

I am freaked out by all of this and like he'll care, he's probably just gone home

_Then who's standing in front of you?_

(Reality)

Sasuke and Naruto dripping wet from the rain.

"What you doing here?" Sasuke said grumpily to Naruto.

"You ran off, I couldn't leave you like that, anyway I need to talk to you," Naruto answered Sasuke,"Come on, lets go back my flat and get dry."

Back at Naruto's flat, Sasuke wasn't too pleased to see ramen pots across the floor.

"Sorry about the mess been meaning to tidy up for a while," Naruto said to Sasuke.

Naruto walked into his bathroom, bringing out a couple of towels, although one being over his head

"Here you go, teme," Naruto chucking the towel to Sasuke and Sasuke just catching it and drying of his hair, which was a complete mess.

"Why'd you run off?"

"..."

"Answer me Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke pinning him up against the wall.

"You were lying..." Sasuke muttered under his breath, just about loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"I wasn't lying, but I'm not sure...you like a brother to me and we've finally become friends, I wouldn't want to ruin it..."

(Inside Naruto's head)

_So how much do you want to kiss Sasuke right now?_

Don't even go there!

_Come look at him, he's soaking wet and his black hair is all tousled and dripping wet, don't you just want t go over and give him kiss _

Stop tempting me! I can't kiss him!

_And why is that?_

...Shut up already!

_Not until you kiss him..._

Do you realise how gay and perverted you must be to want me to kiss him this much!

_Hey, I'm just telling you what you're actually thinking, instead of putting this fake act on all the time!_

(Back to reality)

Naruto realising how close he was to Sasuke, he pulled away and let Sasuke go.

"Naruto, how would us being together ruin the friendship we have, and I think of you more than a bro...eepp!" Sasuke jumped right into Naruto's arms as there was a bolt of lightning and a huge rumble of thunder which scared Sasuke so much his hair was standing on end!

"Hey, Sasuke are you alright?"

"Umm...ok don't tell anyone this but...I'm terrified of thunder and lightning!"Naruto gave out a little giggle.

"Don't laugh! I was usually ok with it until Itachi left..."

"Oh sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, I found it cute, you being scared of something like this," Naruto giggled again, and looked at Sasuke, "But, hey don't worry about it everyone is scared of something,"

"What are you scared of then?" Sasuke finally got out of Naruto's arms not wanting to leave the warmth he had but feeling like he better do.

"Umm, I scared that I'm going to lose all of the people important to me, and be alone again,"

"Oh," Sasuke not sure how to reply, "Naruto, how could you lose everyone important to y..."Naruto cut Sasuke off before he could finish his sentence.

"Most of all, I'm scared of losing you,"

"Naruto, how can you lose me...because Naruto I...I...lo...eepp!" Another flash of lightning and clap of thunder scared Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke it's alright, I'm here, the thunder and lightning won't hurt you," Naruto looked at Sasuke with a big grin on his face. "Come on, it's getting late we better get going to bed," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto, do you mind if I stay here for tonight, I don't want to go back home in this weather and its lonely there, I'll be scared by myself..."

"Yeah come on, I don't mind, I don't have much room though, if that's ok," It was true Naruto didn't have much money, he had a bathroom, a kitchen and a small living room which was also his bedroom, so it was pretty cramped.

"Here," Naruto handed Sasuke some of his clothes.

"What are these for?"

"So that you don't have to sleep in wet clothes, I wouldn't want you getting a cold, so just put them on 'kay,"

Sasuke never bothered trying to get back at Naruto, he was too tired and so he got changed. The clothes were really baggy and just about fitted Sasuke, then without him realising Naruto was taking his top off and Sasuke couldn't just look away from Naruto's tanned body. He was practically drooling over Naruto.

"Umm, Sasuke?"

"Huh, yeah?"

"Hmm, don't worry..." Naruto was wondering what Sasuke was looking at but thought it didn't matter.

"Umm, Naruto, where should I sleep?"

"Umm, you can sleep on the floor although, it's not that comfortable or you could sleep in my bed with me?"

"Umm, could I sleep with you Naruto? I think I'm going to be scared of this thunder and lightning all night..."

"Yes, course...although just to warn you, I'm a restless sleeper,"

Sasuke was really tired and fell onto Naruto's bed leaving enough space for him to fit in to.

"Oh, yeah Sasuke, what was you going to say to me earlier?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Umm don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow..." Sasuke hoping that Naruto was going to forget in the morning and Sasuke fell straight asleep, "Night, Naruto,"

"Night, Sasuke,"

Neither of them could believe that they were sleeping in the same bed together and what was happening the next day would freak them out even more.

Thank you for reading. Again sorry for taking so long to update I promise to do it more often as long as people review please. Hope you enjoyed please keep reading!


	3. Spin the Bottle

*I don't own Naruto (Sorry, I know everyone says this but copyright reasons)

Sorry for any mistakes, any bad description or if I rush it. I'll try to do my best.

Also I'm going to be using some Japanese writing in this so if there's some word that you don't understand let me know and I'll write the translations at the bottom of every chapter and I'm going to be introducing some side-pairings in this chapter Thank you

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you really made my day (you make me so happy XD) and so please keep reviewing and I will do my best to upload to next chapter sooner. Thank you!

Sorry for not updating in awhile, I have had so many tests as the term is finishing, so sorry for not updating, I have passed my English functional skills! Now maths functional skills DX and I've got to revise so sorry if I'm not able to update soon.

Also a thank you to the first person who reviewed my story, Xen655, sorry I didn't mention you in the second chapter and thank for your help!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Spin the bottle

The next morning Naruto woke up to a loud banging on his door. So he sleepily walked up to the door, rubbing his eyes trying to wake up and opens it to see Sakura.

"Oi, Naruto what are you doing waking up this late? Come get ready we have a mission!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Hey, calm down Sakura-can, I'll just wake up Sasu...I'll be ready in five minutes and meet you there," Naruto forgetting that if Sakura found out that Sasuke was in his bed then he'll get a punch on the head and be asked twenty questions on why he's there.

"Fine, better be quick, or Kakashi-sensei will be there before you!" Sakura told Naruto before wondering off.

Naruto sighed as he shut the door and went to go and wake Sasuke up, oh what a joy that's going to be.

"Naruttooo stop that it tickles," Sasuke mumbled in his sleep. While Naruto was standing there with his eyes wide open thinking, "What the heck is that teme dreaming?" Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, Sasuke wake up, Sakura said we have a mission so get ready!" Naruto said as he was shaking Sasuke's arm trying to wake him up.

"Oh, go away, I'm sleeping!" Sasuke mumbled to Naruto, curling up into the bed more.

"I can see that, now get up!" Naruto said while pulling Sasuke off the bed.

Sasuke hit his head on the floor "Hey, what was that for?" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"Shut up and just get ready, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Naruto shouted back at Sasuke, never thinking that it would be this hard to wake Sasuke up, come on he was meant to be someone important, that went to meetings and all that rubbish, so why was he such a pain to get out of bed ! Mind you while Naruto was thinking all of that while getting dressed himself Sasuke was dressed ready to leave for the mission within seconds. Sasuke is just something…I dunno weird.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke said mocking Naruto with a sly smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Naruto joked with Sasuke, just as he was finishing changing. Naruto and Sasuke left for their mission.

(Two hours later)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei return back from their mission.

"Hn, will that lady ever find out, that cat doesn't want to be with her!" Naruto moaned as he got off his D-ranked mission.

"Now, now Naruto you know she loves that cat and pays a lot so that she can get her cat back," Kakashi said trying to make Naruto understand why they actually do the mission.

"Yeah so stop moaning Naruto, anyway I'm going to Ino's do you wanna come?" Sakura asked.

"Really, Sakura! You're asking me!" Naruto said with excitement.

"Well, I was asking Sasuke-kun but I guess you could come to," Sakura answered.

"Yay! Arigatō Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Soo, Sasuke-kun do you want to come?" Sakura said with hope in her eyes.

"Mmm, since Naruto's going may as well…"

"Yay! Let's get going then! Sayōnara Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said with glee.

"Sayonara Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sayonara!" Kakashi said watching his students walk off.

(At Ino's house-5:25pm)

"Ohaiyo minna!" Ino said happily letting Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in, "Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji are already here, we've been waiting!" Naruto and Sasuke walked into Ino's house. Just as Sakura was about to walk in Ino called Sakura over.

"Hey Sakura, how did you get Sasuke-kun to come?" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"I'm not sure, I just asked him and he said he would come because Naruto was coming," Sakura answered.

"Oh, that's weird…I swear they were rivals," Ino questioned.

"Yeah, they were both acting weirdly in our mission today, they seemed to be…I dunno just out of it," Sakura also wondering what was going on between the two boys.

"I wonder why? Oh well, we'll just see what happens," Ino said cheekily before walking in with Sakura.

(Ino's living room)

"Okay, my parents are out so, I'm being trusted to look after the house," Ino glared at Naruto, "So don't break anything!"

"Hey, what have I done?" Naruto shouted back at Ino.

"That aside, who wants to play spin the bottle-truth or dare?" Ino said while looking around the room, ignoring Naruto.

"Yeah, go on then!" Tenten said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah! That's sounds cool!"Sakura said, hoping to get some gossip out from them.

"Way too troublesome," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Come on, yeah let's play!" Naruto and Kiba said, while Naruto was punching his fist into the air.

"Hmph, fine…" Sasuke just about gave a response.

"A…ano…If everyone else wants to play, I…I don't mind," A shy Hinata stuttered.

"Fine, there's no chance winning this argument," said Neji.

"Oh yeah, Ino where's Choji and Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Umm Choji is…umm…actually I don't know where Choji is, I asked him to come but he said he was doing something but I never asked what and Lee is training with Guy-sensei, oh well yeah that reminds me where's Shino, he said that he would come?" Ino started to wonder where Shino got to.

"Oh, he was sent on a mission with his parents, short notice I guess," Sakura said to Ino.

"Oh okay, I guess that it's just us then, well let's get playing then," Ino grabbing an empty bottle and placing it on the floor.

"Ok, everyone sit in a circle, the rules are, the person spinning the bottle gets to ask the person the bottle top is facing a truth or a dare, if the bottle top is between two people, then they have to do a dare together and whatever your asked, you HAVE to do, 'kay! Hehe let's get playing! Who wants to go first?" Ino asked.

"Umm Tenten, you should go first!" said Sakura.

"Okay!" Tenten leaned forward to spin the bottle, the bottle started to slow down and the top of the bottle pointed at...SHIKAMARU!

"Okay, Shikamaru I dare you too…umm kiss Ino!" Tenten laughed as she saw Ino's and Shikamaru's faces go bright red! Ino has always had a little thing for Shikamaru, once she finally gave up on Sasuke and Shikamaru well, I guess he was always too lazy to think about love but then Shikamaru is unpredictable.

"Umm…I'm not sure…" Ino said quietly.

"Come on, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Sakura, Tenten, Naruto and Kiba chanted, while Hinata, Sasuke and Neji just waited quietly in the background.

"As you said Ino, you HAVE to do the dare, so come on KISS!" Tenten said teasing Ino and Shikamaru.

"Fine…" Shikamaru leaned in to kiss Ino on the cheek.

"What was that? Give her a kiss on the lips!" Sakura shouted at Shikamaru.

"Sakura, shut up!" Ino shouted, blushing from the kiss.

"Just give Ino a kiss on the lips!" Tenten shouted, wanting the dare to be done.

Shikamaru sighed, looked at Ino, gently put his hands on her cheeks and kissed Ino. Everyone couldn't stop giggling and laughing and Shikamaru and Ino were as red as strawberries.

"Ok, since Shikamaru did the dare he should spin the bottle," Tenten said, very happy with the results of her dare.

"Ok, fine," Shikamaru spun the bottle, still flushed from the kiss, trying to regain his composure. The top of the bottle was pointing at…Kiba!

"This is troublesome; umm…tell us who you fancy?" said Shikamaru.

"Eh!" Kiba started to blush.

"Ahh, good one Shikamaru! Come on Kiba! Tell us!" Naruto shouted.

"Umm…I can't…"Kiba said blushing even more.

"Uhh! Why not? Or is she in this room…?"Sakura said wanting to know who it was and Kiba blushed even more.

"Come on, tell, tell!" Ino also wanting to know the gossip.

"Kiba just tell them, they won't shut up otherwise!" Neji said starting to get frustrated as the game was dragging on.

"Hmph…fine…It's…ano..." Kiba becoming very flushed and shy, twiddling his thumbs, "It's…H…Hin…Hinata-san!" Both Kiba and Hinata were red as strawberries and Kiba ran out of the room and Hinata followed not long after. A few moments passed before Ino broke the silence going on between the group.

"That's soo sweet! I wonder what they're doing though…" said Ino.

"I kinda feel bad though making him confess with Hinata in the room," Sakura said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't, I've known that for ages and he would have never told her if it weren't for this," said Naruto calmly for once.

"Why wouldn't he have told her?" Sakura question Naruto.

"He still thinks that she's in love with me, but she's not anymore,"

"Hinata confessed to you? What! When!"

"'Bout a month ago, but I told her that I just wanted to be friends, I saw Hinata more of a sister than a girlfriend and she was fine with that,"

"Really? Well that's news for you, anyway now that they both know; I hope that they're happy together!" said Ino happily.

"Well, if that Kiba ever hurts Hinata in any way he's in for it," Everyone apart from Neji turned to look at Naruto raising an eyebrow, "Not just me! I mean look at Neji!" Neji still shocked, to find out that dogman is in love with his cousin and by the reaction of the two, it wouldn't be long 'till they're a couple.

"Well, since Kiba and Hinata have left, I'll take my turn to spin the bottle," said Ino leaning forward to spin the bottle and this time it lands…..in the middle of…..NARUTO AND SASUKE!

"Great, well what do you want us to do Ino?" said Naruto.

"Well, just making you two kiss would be too easy as you have already done that before," Naruto and Sasuke eyes widened and went bright red, thinking that maybe Ino saw them kiss yesterday.

"Uh…uhh….when did you see us kiss?" Naruto stuttered.

"In class ages ago, while we were still in Konoha academy, duh," said Ino, "Wait, have you two kissed again?"

"NO!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

"'Kay, fine I was only asking," Said Ino, "Soo, instead of you two just kissing…you need to make-out for at least 2 minutes!"

"Ino! Why you doing that?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno, I just think that it would be a great punishment for you! Seeing how you're still after Sasuke, seeing him Kissing Naruto would be something that you would despise!" Ino laughed, "Soo anyway you two get on with it and I'll start timing! Hehe this will be fun!"

"Let's just do and get it over with," said Sasuke, liking the sound of what Ino was saying.

"Hmph, do we have too?" Naruto moaned.

"Just do it!"Ino shouted.

"Fine!" Naruto shouted, sighing afterwards. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and blushed; they leaned forward getting closer and closer, eventually their lips were brushing against each others, both of their eyes shut, passionately Sasuke pressed onto Naruto's lips a bit harder, making Naruto moan. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips asking for entrance into his mouth and Naruto being so involved with the moment immediately gave in and let Sasuke's tongue wonder inside Naruto's mouth. Holding each other in their arms, Sasuke pulled Naruto to the floor and before they knew it, they were fighting for dominance.

(Inside Naruto's head)

Oh my god! I can't believe that I'm kissing Sasuke again!

_Yeah but it feels so right doesn't it_

I can't believe that I'm going to say this but...

_But what…?_

Yes! It feels soo good!

_Ahh finally! So can you admit to yourself that you're gay?_

Am I dreaming at the moment? Honestly I'm not able to believe anything that's going on at the moment!

_Well believe it! Because it's all true; you're gay, Sasuke is kissing you and you don't want him to stop!_

(Inside Sasuke's Mind)

_You love Naruto! You love Naruto! You love Naruto! _

Screw it…yeah I do!

_Finally! He comes out of the closet!_

Oh, shut it!

(Reality)

"Okay, two minutes are up, you can stop now!" Ino said giggling.

Naruto and Sasuke finally separated, panting for breath and were still bright red from the kiss and Sakura was practically crying in the corner after seeing the person she loves, kiss another person, let alone a GUY!

"Well, that was fun and very interesting, you two were very into that kiss" Ino and Tenten giggled.

"No we weren't!" Naruto blushed even more.

"You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves, more than we were!" said Tenten, who couldn't stop laughing.

"Anyway, we have done our dare, now it's time for someone else," said Naruto, hoping to get the attention off him and Sasuke, Naruto leaned forward to spin the bottle and this time it lands on…TENTEN!

"Okay, what do you want me to do…"Tenten sighed.

"I don't want you to do anything; I want you to tell me….how did you get with Neji?"Naruto laughed. (Neji and Tenten have been going out for 4 months now and no one knows at all what has happened between the two and how they got together)

"WHAT! I can't tell you that!" Tenten screamed, while her cheeks went red.

Sakura finally over the kiss Sasuke had with Naruto said," Come on Tenten, everyone is being punished or humiliated, you and Neji are the only ones that haven't!"

"You have to tell, everyone else has done what they were told," said Ino.

"Just tell them Tenten, I don't mind," Neji said calmly, the only one that has somehow managed to keep his composure throughout the game.

"I don't want to though it's our personal life though, I don't want them lot to know about it," Tenten whined.

"Well, Tenten it's this or something a lot more embarrassing!" said Naruto.

"Hmph, fine…well we were training together, as usual and then as Neji did 'kaiten' to reflect all of the weapons from hitting him, although a kunai reflected cut my arm. So Neji came over to have a look at the cut and I looked up into Neji's eyes and I never really noticed, how beautiful his eyes were," Tenten said blushing but also looking calm as well.

"And I looked at Tenten's face and saw just how radiant and beautiful she looked," Neji continued, leaning over to kiss Tenten on the cheek and they both smiled.

"From then on, we just started to hang out more," Tenten finished.

"Aww! That is soo sweet and romantic," Ino and Sakura squealed. Just as Sakura and Ino had stopped squealing, Kiba and Hinata walked back into the room together holding hands.

"Now what has happened between you two?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Kiba and Hinata both blushed, "We're going out," Kiba said calmly, with a big smile on his face.

"Aww! You two are soo cute; we're soo happy for you!" said Sakura.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata became a little group talking about what happened and Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba formed another. Shikamaru would have joined but it looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Kiba, you better not doing anything or hurt Hinata in any way, because if you do I'll hurt you just as much as you hurt Hinata," Neji said warning Kiba.

"Same here, Kiba," Naruto added.

"Eh! Trust me, I won't hurt Hinata, honestly, I love her," Kiba said to Neji.

"Good, you better not," Neji said walking off back over to Tenten.

"Anyway, how did you two get together?" Naruto being nosy he just had to ask.

"I'll tell you later, anyway what happened after I left," Kiba asked.

"Uhh….uhh…nothing!" Naruto blushed, quickly glimpsing Sasuke.

"Really? 'Cause Naruto you smell like Sasuke at the moment and you too Sasuke you smell like Naruto, what happened after I left?" Kiba wanting to know what happened between the two boys.

"Oh well, I'll just ask Ino!" Kiba laughed as he walked over to Ino.

"Noooo!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted going after Kiba.

After that they continued playing the game late into the night, a lot of embarrassing things happened and a lot of secrets were told, but what happened between Naruto and Sasuke today, would that change anything between the two? As they eventually realise they love for each other more and more, things become more complicated and more fun and exciting, with many surprises heading their way.

If you want to know what happened between Kiba and Hinata before they came back into the room, I should be putting up a story on that soon, it'll only be a one-shot , but if you want to find out please read.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was longer than my other two chapters and it was surprisingly cheesy, sorry 'bout that, sorry if I rushed it (which I think I did but I don't know how to make it longer so I'm sorry). Sorry it soo took long to update, I've been having writers block for ages, so I didn't know what to write but I wanted to write this chapter so much, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I would love to know you thought of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and please carry on reading thank you!

See you soon!


	4. Jealousy

*I don't own Naruto in anyway! Unfortunately DX

Sorry for the late update! I have had no ideas for this story (major writers block!) at all recently and I had this big history assessment DX Sorry for the late update. It's the end of the school year (finally!), so I should be able to update more frequently providing that I have ideas for the story! Rahh so anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes, rubbish descriptions or for rushing it!

Thank you for the reviews! And please keep reviewing you make me so happy when you do! XD

Jealousy

A week later, from the truth and dare night, Hinata and Kiba were still dating and by the looks of it they were very happy with each other. The week had been fairly normal apart from the fact that all Naruto could think about was Sasuke; he was last thing he thought of before going to sleep and the first thing on his mind in the morning, Naruto couldn't understand why he was thinking about Sasuke every minute of the day, it was getting on his nerves! Naruto couldn't concentrate on missions, he couldn't look at Sasuke's face whenever they met and when Sasuke said Naruto's name, and he couldn't stop himself from blushing. None of this was making sense, Naruto had to go and talk to somebody about this but who? Sakura and Ino would understand the situation better, but they would probably guess who he was talking about, but then who else could he talk to about this, Jiriya? Actually...he might be quite good to talk too but he was on one of his 'research' missions, so with no other choices it seemed like Naruto had to go and talk to Sakura and Ino. Naruto needing an answer to why he was thinking about Sasuke, he started to walk to Ino's place.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Hmm…I wonder what Sasuke's doing at the moment…well its early he's probably doing his hair into that chicken-butt cut style like always…Damn! Why am I thinking about Sasuke!

_It because you love him…_

What are you talking about of course I don't!

_What are YOU talking about; you're the one thinking about him all the time and you were the one enjoying the kiss last week, weren't you?_

That doesn't mean I love him, just because we've kissed and I enjoyed it doesn't mean that I love him!

_Sure, sure…_

Stop mocking me!

_Nahh it fun! Speak of the devil, Sasuke's just round the corner..._

WHAT! Gotta hide!

(Inside Sasuke's mind)

What is going on with Naruto? He's been acting strange all week…

_I don't know, why you asking me, go ask him yourself,_

I can't do that!

_Why not?_

I've never bothered with other peoples' lives!

_Then why is Naruto so important?_

Because…I…I like Naruto

_Then go and ask him how he is_

Yeah but I don't know what to say!

_Just ask him what been bothering him! Jeez…do I have to do everything for you…_

(Back to reality)

"What's that dobe doing?" Sasuke thought to himself, as he saw Naruto running around as if looking for a place to hide.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Huh? Who's that?" Naruto wondered and looked around to see Sasuke a few steps away from him.

"Hey, what you doing?" Sasuke asked

"Uhh…umm I was…trying to find my…RAMEN TICKET! Yes I was trying to find my ramen ticket…umm now where is it?" Naruto said, while trying to hide his blush from Sasuke.

"Umm…Naruto it's in your pocket," Sasuke said, noticing that the ramen ticket was hanging out off Naruto's pocket.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Umm…Naruto are you ok? You've been acting strangely all week," Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Umm that's weird when has Sasuke ever been interested or even noticed what's been going on in my life or anyone else's really…weird," Naruto thought to himself, "Umm yeah, I'm fine, just…umm," Naruto answered.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

(In Naruto's mind)

How am I meant to tell Sasuke that I've been thinking about him all week!

_Pretend it's someone else and hopefully he won't read between the lines and guess it's you!_

Yeah, but would if he does guess it's me!

_Look do you want to find out why you're thinking about Sasuke all the time or not?_

Yes, fine, but I doubt he would know, I mean of anyone, how is Sasuke meant to understand emotions, I swear he's an emo!

_Well you never know at least he's interested! Just tell him!_

(Back to reality)

"Umm Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh, well when I was training with Jiriya, I met this girl called umm…Ichigo and she looked upset so I asked her what was wrong and she said that she had been thinking about some boy that she had known for ages but recently he had been on her mind for a while and whenever she was around she couldn't stop blushing and when she tried to speak to him she stuttered a lot and she asked why was she feeling this way and I didn't know at all what she was feeling and it's been on my mind for a while now so I was going to ask Ino about it," Naruto said amazed he could come up with a story like that.

"Umm, well I'm no great with this stuff either but by the sounds of it, she's in love with the boy," Sasuke replied.

"What! Really?" Naruto said shocked.

"Umm, yeah I think so but if you want to be sure I would go and check with Ino she's probably better at all of this than I am,"

"Uhh…yeah…thanks for your help Sasuke I'll see you around!" Naruto said and waved bye to Sasuke than ran away as far as he could.

"Umm, okay…" Sasuke said slightly confused as Naruto ran off into the distance."What was all that about?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto ran off into the forest and sat himself on a tree branch and started thinking.

(In Naruto's mind)

I couldn't love Sasuke, could I?

_Well you heard what Sasuke said, and you told him everything that you were feeling right?_

Well yeah, but how could I love Sasuke? He's a guy!

_It's not like that's bothered you before, you've kissed him three times!_

So what! He's still a guy and I don't know…maybe but how could I love him when has he ever cared for me!

_Umm, today, he saved your life on a mission…_

Okay! But like he could ever love me…he barely shows what he's feeling so how would I know if he loved me back!

_Well wasn't he the one to kiss you first, a few days ago, when you where working for Sasuke that day_

That doesn't mean he likes me just because he kiss me doesn't mean he liked it

_Will you stop fighting with yourself! You're not going to get anywhere like this, just admit that you like Sasuke! _

With the way I'm around Sasuke, I guess that I do like him but what if he doesn't like me back…

(Back to Reality)

Naruto confused, thinking everything over, he fell asleep on the tree branch.

A few hours later, as the sun was setting on Konoha, Naruto woke up. Naruto had finally come to a conclusion with how he felt about Sasuke, he took everything into consideration; the way he acts around Sasuke, the good things and bad things about Sasuke, what Naruto would have felt if Sasuke wasn't there and he decided that if Sasuke left he would feel alone again and that was something Naruto didn't want to go through again. So Naruto not being able to keep in his feelings, overwhelmed with happiness, he ran to tell Sasuke that he loved him, forgot the consequences of what could happen if Sasuke rejected him or if something went wrong.

Naruto ran straight through the streets of Konoha in search of Sasuke, with a big grin on his face, looking around every corner, alley, anywhere that Sasuke could be and finally Naruto came to a corner to find Sasuke, but seeing that he was kissing another girl…Naruto was wondering who it was, it wasn't Sakura or Ino, then who was it?

Naruto stared at Sasuke and the girl for a few seconds then ran away trying his best not to let a tear fall…

Rahh, this chapter was so hard to write (I've been trying to get inspiration for a month now!) Oh well at least it's done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry if I rushed anything made any mistakes, if I did or if any of my chapters need any improvement please tell me and I'll do my best to improve them and make them better. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and I will do my best to upload another chapter soon. The more reviews I get make me more pumped for writing the next chapter! So please review and any suggestions tell me and I put them in my chapters! So thank you for reading, please review and I'll see you soon! XD


	5. Those three little words

*I do not own Naruto or any other Naruto characters

Hey peoples! So sorry for not updating sooner I've started my GCSE's and they've been piling on the homework and I struggled trying to figure out how to make the story go well together, so sorry! MCM London Expo was amazing! I met Vic Mignogna! He's so nice, it was great meeting him! The weekend was amazing! Even with the few little troubles on the way, it was amazing, I loved it! I've also got my first narusasu yaoi! I love it! Anyway, sorry for the really late chapter I was hoping to get it up before the expo but that failed, so again I'm soooooooo sorry for the extremely late chapter, any mistakes, rushing the story or any rubbish description! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! (It may be the last!)

Thank you for the reviews! And please keep reviewing you make me so happy when you do! XD

And Echo Uchiha! Thank you for reviewing everyone one of my chapters'! You are amazing, thank you! XD

Those three little words, that sound so little, yet mean so much

_A few minutes later after Naruto saw Sasuke kissing another girl._

(Inside Naruto's mind)

What was I thinking! Why was I going to tell him that I loved him? I'm so stupid!

_How do you even know that was Sasuke? You only saw the back of him!_

Don't be stupid! I'd know that butt-cut anywhere and the Uchiha crest was on his shirt! Sasuke is the only Uchiha in Konoha!

_Oh yeah…anyway you probably just got the wrong end of the stick, why not just ask him what happened?_

No I'm not talking to him again! I don't even want to see him!

_Well that's impossible you're on the same team as him…_

Doesn't mean I have to talk to him…

_I'm going its impossible trying to convince you…_

Fine then! Leave…wait…I just told myself to leave…am I going crazy?

_Yes…_

(Back to reality)

"What am I going to do…?" Naruto sighed, as he leaned back against the tree, as he saw the rain fall and little droplets falling from leaf to leaf.

(A few minutes earlier)

'Was Naruto just here? I swear I just felt his presence…' Sasuke looked around seeing if he can find Naruto. Without realising Sasuke saw Kaiyo leaning in to kiss him.

Sasuke pushed Kaiyo off him and shouted "Kaiyo, what are you doing? Get off me!" Sasuke ducked as Kaiyo leaned in for another kiss.

"Sasuke…is there something wrong?" Kaiyo asked sweetly.

"What was that for?" Sasuke shouted.

"I love you Sasuke! And I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Well I love someone else, this tour is over!" Sasuke shouted, "Stupid fan girls…" Sasuke muttered under his breath, fan girls were one problem but she was something else! Rethinking some of the things he said he realised…he actually loved Naruto, thinking everything over, it was true! He loved Naruto!

"No…Sasuke I always get what I want, and what I want right now….is YOU!"Kaiyo said sternly.

"NO! You're not having me, just because you're a relative of the feudal lord doesn't mean you can have whatever you want! I'm going now; you can find your own way back to the hokage's office…" with that Sasuke left without another word, to go and find Naruto, leaving everyone including Kaiyo standing in awe. 'Were could he have gone?' Sasuke started to wonder as he ran off to find Naruto as the rain started to fall.

Running through the streets of Konoha on a search to find Naruto, going to all the places Naruto would normally go.

'Ichiraku Ramen, no'

'Naruto's apartment, no'

'Training grounds, no'

"Where is he?" Sasuke said frustrated…." How could I of been so stupid!" Sasuke thought as he ran to the outer of Konoha, the place where he went just after the day he kissed Naruto, wondering if his feelings were true.

(Inside Sasuke's mind)

How could I have been so stupid? Denying these feelings for so long, kissing him by accident in class, it didn't feel weird at all, it felt right

_Well that's not too hard to explain why you rejected pretty much every girl that came after you…well like they're good to look at anyway….._

But as soon as I saw Naruto react the way he did, I couldn't act like I'd liked it either

_No_, _because it's not like an Uchiha to show their feelings, blah blah blah….._

Don't get sarcastic with me!

_I am you! Thought you would have remembered that by now…._

Shut up! Anyway, then there was that third time at Ino's party and after the second time, it's not like I was going against it, but…..

_But what?_

It didn't seem like Naruto wanted too…

_He was embarrassed! Didn't you see that blush on his face? He was a red a cherry! Come on Sasuke read the signs! Naruto wasn't exactly stopping you when you kissed him at Ino's!_

Yeah…

_Stop getting yourself down, you emo! Now come on, you love Naruto go and tell him!_

You know your rubbish at this pep talk stuff

_Hey, you're talking yourself here…._

….Shut up

(Back to reality)

"Ahh where is he? He should be around here somewhere…" Sasuke said to himself.

Looking around for another half an hour, as the sun was setting, Sasuke could see the sky turning orange, which only made him more determined to find Naruto. Then, what must have been the hint of luck that Sasuke had been looking for, he saw Naruto jumping through the trees, and by instinct he went to follow him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could to make sure he could hear him. Sasuke saw Naruto turn round, then speed up.

"Wait!" Sasuke fastened his speed to catch up to Naruto, damn he was quick.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke saw Naruto stop right in front of him. Startled at the sudden stop Sasuke lost his balance and would have fallen of the tree if it wasn't for Naruto catching his wrist.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto said in a disgusted voice, all Sasuke could see was Naruto's swollen eyes and tear stained face.

"Naruto, have you been crying?" Sasuke asked in a gentle voice, lifting his hand to wipe the tears of Naruto's face

"No, go away I don't want to see you," Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand away and turned to leave, until he felt a tug on him sleeve, he turned back to see that it was Sasuke pulling on his sleeve.

"Sasuke don't be annoying, I don't want to see you, let me go!" Naruto said starting to become impatient and annoyed with Sasuke.

"No, I need to talk to you,"

"Well say it quick, I want to go," Naruto said frustrated.

"Fine, Naruto…..I…I love you!" Sasuke said trying not to stutter, which was so not Uchiha like…

"Yeah sure, wait…what!" Naruto couldn't believe his ears, rethinking over what Sasuke just said," Wait…did you just say that you….loved me?"

"Yes! Naruto, I love you!"

Naruto still couldn't believe him, it was all too good to be true, Sasuke said that he loved him, "It can't be true, you can't love me…"Naruto said.

"Do I have to prove it to you," Sasuke said, he wrapped his arms round Naruto's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, which Naruto sunk right into. Sasuke smirked when he opened his eyes to see Naruto's blush, he decided that he couldn't love Naruto anymore than he did then right at that moment.

"Believe me now?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Hmm….umm wait, what? So…"Naruto took a step back to think, forgetting he was standing on a tree branch, he lost his footing and fell back….

"Hey!" Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him back up," Hey, come on, let's go back,"

"Go back, where?" Naruto asked still blushed from what just happened.

"My place," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Naruto by the hand then made his way back to his place, without giving Naruto much of a chance to reply.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Wait, wait wait wait….wait! What is going on here? Sasuke just kissed me, right?

_Right…_

And he said he loved me, right?

_Yeah…_

And now he's taking me back to his place?

_Yes, god your annoying…why is this so hard to believe?_

It's all happening so quick, it just doesn't seem true…I don't believe it…

_Wait, this couldn't be Naruto I better get going….What is wrong with you? It's happening right at this moment! Believe it!_

(Back to reality)

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, to look round at Naruto, who looked pale compared to his usual tanned skin, "Hey, Naruto,"

"Huh, umm what?"

"You okay? You looked like you were going to faint a second ago_,"_

"Umm, yeah, it's just…just…." Naruto looked down at the grass, to avoid looking at Sasuke knowing that he would blush if he looked into his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked softly, well for Sasuke anyway.

"I…uhh…I….this is too fast for me, umm how did…how did you know I liked you?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Naruto, you didn't think that I couldn't figure out who you was talking about? What do you take me for? An idiot?" Sasuke replied.

"I, uh, I didn't think you knew and….and I was….but you were….and! Uhh yeah…" Naruto said getting all flustered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, dobe, let's go,"

"Hey! Don't call me a dobe, you teme!" Naruto shouted, with a big grin on his face.

After a few minutes, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Sasuke's apartment.

"Whoa! How do you afford a place like this?" Naruto asked surprised at how big Sasuke's apartment was.

"I don't waste my money on ramen,"

"Hey! Don't you diss ramen!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto, instead he leaned into peck Naruto's scarred cheek, which made Naruto blush by the surprise. Sasuke opened the front door and walked in, Naruto following Sasuke closely behind. Naruto looked around Sasuke's apartment amazed by how….plain it was….did Sasuke know that there was such a thing called colour? It was plain; the walls were brown, beige and cream colours…so boring! How could someone live with such boring colours! Naruto thought, well that was going to change.

"So why did you bring me to your apartment?" Naruto asked.

"No reason." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"You can't just bring me to your apartment for no reason! Why?" Naruto pouted.

"Just sit down," Sasuke said ushering Naruto to his sofa. It was getting dark; Sasuke put a movie on and placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, then sat on the sofa. Naruto, on edge, sat on the other end of the sofa to Sasuke.

'Is there a window open in here? It's freezing!' Naruto thought to himself. Hoping to get some warmth, Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke and laid his head against Sasuke's chest.

"You're warm," Naruto snuggled up into Sasuke, relaxing, closing his eyes. Sasuke realising that Naruto was cold, he gently lifted Naruto's head, and laid it back down to the sofa and went to get a blanket. Naruto whimpered at the loss of warmth and sat up rubbing his eyes. Sasuke walking back into the room saw Naruto and thought that it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Sasuke sat back down on the sofa, Naruto as if naturally waited for Sasuke to sit down and laid his head back onto Sasuke's chest, as Sasuke covered them both.

"Naruto…"

"Huh, yeah?" Naruto said, half asleep.

"I love you,"

"I…I…love you too Sasuke," Naruto blushed at the statement he just made, but thinking back to himself he realised…it was true, he truly did love Sasuke.

For the rest of the night, Naruto and Sasuke cuddled up on the sofa, enjoying each other's warmth, they fell asleep, ready to overcome anything that will come in their way.

Okay, well I think this is where this story is going to finish. I have an idea to carry it on but, it's hard to write and I'm not sure how long it would take for me to write considering that I haven't actually uploaded a chapter in months! Anyway, if anyone wants me to write the chapter, review and depending on how many reviews I get, I may right the chapter! But thank for everyone who has stuck with this story all the way through! Thank you to everyone who has favourite, alerted and reviewed, you are all amazing! Thank you so much and has put up with my lateness in chapters and everything. But this is the end, thank you for reading this! In a few months time I will be uploading a new narusasu story, which will hopefully! Be better and will be more planned out so if you don't mind please go and check it out, the name of it will be on my profile. But thank for reading! I've had so much fun writing this! Thank you readers! Without you there's no point in actually writing it, so thank you! XD


End file.
